Obsesi
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: —hati-hati terhadap canduku, atau kau akan terjebak di dalamnya./Multichap/Chap 2 Update/ Cover Image not mine/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aku hanyalah budak untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu. Hidupku hanya berkutat dengan kelakar setan yang memanfaatkanku. Mereka mencumbuku dengan rakus—dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Mereka adalah raja—dan aku hanya seorang bawahan rendahan yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Meski begitu—mereka hanyalah kumpulan orang yang mudah terjatuh dalam _gravitasi_ku.

Aku hanyalah budak cinta. Cicipi aku sekali—dan kau akan merasakan apa yang dinamakan _obsesi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Obsesi**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, garingdll

**Genre**: Drama /Romance (?)

**Rated** :T

Maaf kalau mungkin ada yang ngerasa agak OOC. keOOCan chara diperlukan dalam cerita OAO

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bersurai _chicken butt—_menebarkan pandangannya pada benda besar dengan tulisan 'mesin minuman otomatis' yang terpampang di depannya_. _Ekor matanya mengikuti gerak pengait di dalam benda tersebut dan jemarinya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol pengaturnya. Sedetik kemudian pengait itu mengeluarkan benda berbentuk silinder yang disambar cepat oleh lelaki itu. Membukanya kasar—dan bulir bulir bening segera menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Hey Sasuke—"sedikit terkejut, lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh sebal.

"—kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku hampir tersedak—Gaara,"

Yang menjadi sumber penyebab tertawa kecil. Kemudian melengkahkan kaki pada bangku panjang yang terpampang di tengah-tengah taman mungil tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Jemarinya kemudian mengisyaratkan agar lelaki bermanik hitam jelaga itu mengikutinya.

"Kau—tumben sekali memanggilku kemari. Kalau bukan karena ada hal penting kau pasti tidak akan mau repot-repot memanggilku keluar. Apalagi sampai mengadakan janji bertemu di tempat ini,"

Manik itu memandang lurus pada lelaki dengan surai merah menyala yang hanya mengusap-usap dagunya sembari terkikik geli. Ia merenggakan otot-ototnya sejenak kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," lelaki berambut raven itu hampir tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau bercanda?" Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu. Setelah kemudian memposisikan duduknya sejajar dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya rindu padamu setelah kita lama tidak bertemu—Sasuke-kun~"

Jeda sejenak sebelum lelaki bermanik onyx itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur.

"Kau menjijikan,"

"Hahaha—"

Tawa lelaki itu pecah ketika sukses melihat raut wajah teman sejawatnya itu memandangnya geli. Yang ditertawai mulai menjauhkan jarak dari lelaki itu.

"Kau pikir aku serius? _C'mmon_ Sasuke—aku masih normal dan aku masih bernafsu pada perempuan. Kau tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa orientasiku sudah belok bukan? Lagipula kalaupun aku belok—aku pasti akan memilih partner yang lebih 'macho' dibandingkan dirimu,"

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Menyeruput kembali kaleng minuman dalam genggamannya;meneguk isi cairan kental di dalamnya hingga habis.

"Kau memang sakit Gaara,"

"—haha baik baik maafkan aku Sasuke. Kali ini aku serius. _Dude,_ yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah—apa kau merasa bosan Sasuke?"

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku, apa aku bosan karena arah pembicaraan ini hanya berputar-putar saja, dengan gamblang aku akan menjawab ya,"

Giliran Sabaku no Gaara yang hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Ia menahan tawanya kembali kemudian buru-buru melanjutkan kembali ucapannya—sebelum lelaki di sampingnya itu benar-benar mulai merasa bosan.

"Aku serius—_dude._ Aku tau kau mungkin tengah berada dalam kehidupanmu yang datar-datar saja itu. Kau selalu menjalani hidupmu dengan teratur dan terarah. Kau tahu aku yang tidak merasakan hidupmu saja bosan melihatnya—apalagi kau yang menjalani hidupmu sendiri,"

Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu,"

"Kau tahu semenjak gadis itu _memutuskanmu_? Hidupmu jadi kacau , bukan?"

Uchiha itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya meremas kaleng dalam gengammannya.

"Aku tidak sekacau yang kau pikirkan—kalaupun hidupku berantakan, itu bukan urusanmu,"

Gaara hanya mengosok-gosok pangkal hidungnya gemas. Ia tahu melunakkan hati lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan. Dan rencananya harus berhasil—meskipun lelaki itu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ya—aku tahu itu hidupmu, kawan. Dan aku tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Tapi—kau tahu sebagai sahabat baikmu, aku hanya ingin sedikit membantumu,"

"Membantuku? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu Gaara,"

Ada nada sinis yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke—Uchiha itu memang keras kepala, tepat seperti yang lelaki dengan tattoo di pucuk kepalanya itu pikirkan. Jika bukan Gaara yang menghadapinya—orang lain pasti sudah menyerah untuk mempengaruhinya.

"Dengar Sasuke—aku tidak akan mengatakannya lebih dari dua kali. Atau bahkan hanya sekali saja yang perlu untuk kau dengarkan. Aku hanya ingin kau mencoba saranku—dan aku yakin kau pasti akan _menyukainy_a—"

Sedikit penekanan kata 'menyukainya' tetap tak merobohkan ego yang dipegang teguh lelaki bersurai raven itu. Meskipun ia sedikit penasaran—lelaki itu tetap tak bergeming pada posisinya.

"Kau tahu bar yang ada di sebelah sana?"

Telunjuk Gaara mengarahkan manik onyxnya menatap sebuah tempat ramai dengan lampu berkelap-kelip di ujung jalan. Ia tetap tidak merespon ucapannya meskipun sekarang ia telah sepenuhnya penasaran.

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah—_émeraude_ ?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang didapatnya—Gaara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya untuk menarik minat lelaki itu.

"Ia adalah permata yang paling berharga di bar itu. Banyak orang yang mencoba mendapatkannya—tapi ia bernilai terlalu tinggi. Berapa pun berani membayar mahal harganya hanya untuk sekedar menjamaah seinchi dari bagian tubuhnya. Sayangnya, ia adalah seorang pemilih. Kalau kau beruntung dan ia memilihmu—kau akan menikmati yang namanya surga duniawi,"

Jade itu berbinar cerah. Lelaki itu hanya melengos kecil mendengar kata permata sebagai parafrasa _'seorang gadis'_.

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

Gumaman kecewa dilontarkan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Oh—ayolah _dude_. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal—aku jamin itu. Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu selain yang satu ini. Dan aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas saranku ini. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan aku janji ini akan menyenangkan. Aku yakin, kau akan menikmatinya. Bukankah kau sedang bosan? Baiklah kalau kau mengatakan hidupmu tidak sestatis yang aku kira, tapi—ini kesempatan langka yang aku coba tawarkan kepadamu. Kau tahu aku tidak akan menawarimu macam-macam kecuali kau adalah bocah bawang yang baru saja kutemui,"

Lelaki itu hanya diam mendengarkan ceramahnya. Maniknya tampak bosan;meski diam-diam ia mulai tertarik pada penawaran lelaki itu.

"Kuulangi lagi kalau telingamu benar-benar tidak tuli Gaara. Aku tidak tertarik,"

Sasuke Uchiha kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan lelaki bersurai merah kemerahan itu sendiri. Mengabaikan teriakan kecewa dari sahabatnya itu—dan tetap melangkah dengan bibir terkunci rapat.

_Walau ia harus akui kalau sekarang pikirannya mulai sedikit teracuni._

.

.

.

.

.

Ia berhenti sebentar di ujung jalan. Maniknya menatap awas pada lalulalang orang yang melaluinya.

Ia mengacak surainya sebentar;merutuk pada diri sendiri kenapa langkah kakinya membawa pada tempat yang tidak ingin ditujunya sama sekali.

Ia menghembuskan napas lelah saat seorang pelayan menyambutnya dan mepersilakannya masuk.

Ragu untuk melangkah ke dalam—namun entah apa yang mengendalikan dirinya; tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti akal sehatnya.

Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Kemerlap lampu-lampu bar adalah hal pertama yang dapat panca indranya tangkap. Dan bau menyengat alkohol adalah hal kedua yang panca indranya tidak sukai.

Ia mengambil salah satu tempat di dalam bar itu—memesan segelas wine murah dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bosan.

_Apanya yang mengusir kebosanan? Ini lebih dari sekedar membosankan._

Satu tegukan mengusir dahaganya. Satu tepukan hangat hampir membuatnya tersedak.

"Boleh—aku menanimu sebentar—_tuan_?"

Manik itu membeku untuk sesaat.

Onyxnya mengarah lurus pada sesosok manusia—ralat—dewi yang menurutnya salah tempat untuk mendarat.

Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya tanpa kedip.

"—_kalau kau beruntung dan ia memilihmu—kau akan menikmati yang namanya surga duniawi,"_

_._

_._

_._

Perlahan tapi pasti—emerald itu telah berhasil menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ayo mulai permainan ini. Dan mari bertaruh—siapa yang lebih dulu terjebak dalam permainan ini.**_

_**Kau ataukah—aku?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N:**

*Émeraude diambil dari bahasa prancis yang artinya emerald.

Haiiiiiii ini fict keempat yang publish sehari ini HAHAHA~ /diem entah apa yang merasuki saya kenapa saya jadi ngebet gini pengen ngetik terus ? QAQ /yaudah sih ya jangan curhat.

Ini baru prolog jadi maaf kalau kependekan QAQ

Ini fict multichap yang mengambil tema 'dunia malam'. Semoga suka ya ~

Butuh review kalau mau fict ini lanjut soalnya authornya butuh penyemangat /ha QAQ

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Perlahan—gadis itu mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga harum nafas gadis itu bisa tercium melewati pangkal hidungnya. Surainya yang seperti warna gulali tersepoi angin kecil,membuat efek gemas untuk menyentuhnya. Bulu matanya yang halus nampak begitu tipis dan transparan—namun begitu sempurna membingkai wajah cantiknya. Pipinya yang tersapu oleh riasan pink cherry terasa begitu menggoda untuk ditepuk—atau sekedar mencoleknya sedikit.

Uchiha Sasuke menahan napas—ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, sebelum tangan kokohnya benar-benar menghentikan aksi gadis itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku,"

Ia menatap dingin gadis yang sedikit tersentak di hadapannya, meskipun tatapannya dingin sedingin es—namun ia tidak dapat mengingkari debaran jantungnya kian berdetak cepat ketika maniknya tepat bertubrukan dengan manik emerald di hadapannya.

Gadis itu hanya memandangnya sebentar sementara alisnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Hei—aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu,"

Lelaki itu berdehem sejenak.

"Aku tidak mau—melakukan hal 'itu' denganmu,"

Gadis itu semakin melengkungkan kurva alisnya ke atas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Walau sebenarnya ia tak merasa gatal—Sasuke menggaruk sedikit tengkuk kepalanya.

"Yah—kau tahu, yang biasa kau lakukan—ketika lelaki dan perempuan menginjak fase dewasa—cih—jangan membuatku harus memperjelasnya,"

Haruno Sakura—gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar paham maksud dari lelaki di hadapannya. Dan ia hanya bisa menyimpan senyum—sembari perlahan beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Kalau maksud pikiran kotormu seperti itu—kau tidak seharusnya datang ke bar ini, tuan. Aku memang seringkali dibayar tinggi—tapi bukan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor semacam itu,"

Sekarang giliran lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang mengernyitkan alis kebingungan. Ia tidak salah tanggap kan? Bukankah yang dimaksud Gaara adalah adegan—err panas seperti di ranjang misalnya? Atau adegan lain, yang bahkan tidak sanggup ia lanjutkan karena pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh fantasi liar. Lalu—apa maksud gadis ini—kalau bukan seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya?

"Lalu—kau—maksudku—kau ini melakukan apa?"

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum. Melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu tepat di gendang telinga Lelaki bermanik onyx kelam tersebut.

"_Pekerjaanku? Hmm—apa ya~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan Sasuke bersumpah—bahwa ia melihat gadis itu pergi dengan menyunggingkan seringai tipis; _yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdesir aneh._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Obsesi**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, garingdll

**Genre**: Drama /Romance (?)

**Rated** :T

**Special thanks to ; Aozora Yumiki, Hanazono Yuri, Rara, Kumada Chiyu.**

**Yang udah baca—yang jadi silent readers—yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow.**

**Terima kasih banyak ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana kalau dalam langkah pertama saja, kau sudah salah langkah?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ceh—jadi kau benar-benar mendatangi bar itu?"

Sabaku no Gaara sedikit tersedak ketika mendapati wajah lesu seorang lelaki bersurai _chicken butt_ itu mendatangi apartemennya. Butuh jeda sejenak sebelum ia tertawa lambat-lambat.

"Hahaha—dan kau bilang hal-hal yang bukan-bukan kepadanya? _C'mmon Sasuke_, kau sudah tidak waras,"

Uchiha itu hanya mendecih. Tangan kokohnya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sekaleng minuman yang tergeletak tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau yang mengatakan kepadaku hal-hal yang bukan-bukan itu. Kesenangan duniawi lah apalah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi salah paham karenanya,"

Gaara masih tertawa geli ketika menatap Uchiha yang dikenalnya sebagai pria sarkastik,dingin dan egois itu berwajah semakin masam ketika melihatnya meledeknya. Sembari sesekali mengedipkan manik seolah pertanda 'kubunuh-kau-kalau-terus-mentertawaiku'. Ia masih tidak dapat menahan rasa geli yang merajai sekitar perutnya.

"Hahaha—kau benar-benar membuatku geli Sasuke. Ayolah~ kau tidak pernah mengerti _parafrasa _seperti yang aku selalu ucapkan padamu, bukan?"

Lelaki itu mendelik kesal ketika mencoba menghentikan Gaara dan seluruh ledekannya; meskipun kenyataannya ia selalu tahu kalau sulit untuk melakukannya mengingat salah satu kesenangan Gaara adalah hobi membuatnya tertekan.

Uchiha itu meneguk kaleng minumannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dirasanya lelaki di hadapannya itu berangsur-angsur menghentikan tawa yang menyakiti gendang telinganya. Berlebihan? Hei—itu memang cukup menyakitkan untuk telinganya mengingat ia adalah lelaki yang menjunjung tinggi ego di hadapan orang lain.

Dan kejadian hari ini—ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di bar—telah cukup membuatnya merasa kesal hingga memuncak sampai ubun-ubun kepala. Sekali lagi—tidak ada yang terasa berlebihan ketika Uchiha yang satu ini tengah merasa geram.

"Bahasamu terlalu tinggi hingga sulit bagiku untuk dapat menerjemahkannya,"

Cengiran khas sebagai pengganti tawa meluncur dari kurva bibir Sabaku no Gaara, bukan saat yang tepat untuk kembali meledakkan tawa mengingat Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu telah sampai di ambang batas kekesalannya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian Sasuke. Tapi—aku masih tidak dapat percaya kau pergi kesana sendirian. Dan hey—kau bahkan menuduh gadis yang ku ceritakan padamu yang bukan-bukan!"

"Berhenti meledekku Sabaku no Gaara,"

Ia memasang tatapan mengintimidasi;rasa tidak suka karena merasa harga dirinya dilecehkan—meskipun harus ia akui itu memang karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Tapi—jangan salahkan dia yang telah salah mengartikan setiap lontaran yang Gaara ucapkan padanya. Mungkin—salahkan pikirannya yang tengah berandai-andai yang bukan-bukan.

"Tapi—aku masih penasaran. Kalau bukan sebagai—err—_Pekerja Seks Komersial_ seperti yang aku pikirkan—lalu—apa pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya?"

Sabaku no Gaara menyeringai kecil. Dan Sasuke tahu itu bukan pertanda baik untuknya.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu~"

Lelaki itu beringsut kesal. Kesal karena entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa hari tersial dalam hidupnya—selain dipermainkan oleh gadis yang ia temui di bar—sekarang rasa penasarannya bahkan tidak terjawab meskipun ia bertanya pada sahabatnya sendiri!

Ia tidak mau salah menilai lagi—terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan kalau keduanya bersengkongkol untuk mengerjainya hari ini.

"Kau menyebalkan Gaara,"

Satu ledakan tawa sebagai respon lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu.

"Hahaha—bukankah hal langka bisa membuat lelaki arogan sepertimu menjadi kesal Sasuke?"

Kalau saja ia bukan sahabat baiknya—mungkin pria bertattoo 'ai' itu sudah cedera sekarang.

"Terserah apa katamu,"

Uchiha Sasuke telah sepenuhnya kehilangan seleranya. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau tidak akan tertipu oleh perkataan Sabaku no Gaara lagi. Meskipun pria itu memaksanya sekalipun.

"Kau jangan seperti anak perempuan begitu Sasuke. Tampangmu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu—haha,"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baik—baik. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan moodmu lebih buruk lagi. Dengar Sasuke—aku tidak akan memberi tahu apapun mengenai gadis itu dan kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Tapi—karena aku adalah teman baikmu, aku hanya akan memberimu satu petunjuk,"

Gaara kembali menyeringai tipis, kali ini—Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang menantinya. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat firasatnya tak enak.

"Besok. Kau akan tahu besok,"

Uchiha itu menaikkan alis.

Dan di detik itu juga—Uchiha Sasuke mulai membenci yang namanya teka-teki. Apapun itu bentuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika mendapati dirinya tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ditenggoknya kiri dan kanan barangkali teman baiknya itu tersesat atau bahkan diculik alien; mengingat lelaki yang dicarinya itu memiliki paras yang meskipun cukup tampan—walau tidak setampan dirinya;pikirnya—ia memiliki paras nyentrik dengan tattoo yang mencolok di pelipisnya.

Dan Sasuke dengan polosnya berharap kalau alien itu jangan dulu membawa teman baiknya itu pergi sebelum ia berhasil menemukan jawaban dari kepingan puzzle yang dikatakannya tadi malam. Jangan sekarang. Ia masih sangat ingin memecahkan teka-teki itu.

"Kemana dia?"

Onyxnya berkilat sejenak ketika mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tepat berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Ia mendengus kecil ketika mendapati ada yang berbeda dari lelaki itu.

"Gaa—"

Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat sosok di sebelahnya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri kalau ia mengenal sosok bersurai _soft pink _dengan manik sejernih kristal itu.

"Hai Sasuke—darimana saja kau? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang,"

Gaara menyentuh pundak gadis itu pelan untuk memberi isyarat perkenalan kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia—"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Sangat menawan hingga terasa memabukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"—kekasihku,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit mematung dan ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa ngilu secara mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

A/N:

Haaaaiiii~ Maaf baru diapdet setelah sekian lama ;"""3 /emangnyaadayangnungguin.

Ini fict multichap pertama saya jadi saya tahu kalau ini gak akan bagus jadi saya mohon maaf :")))

Sebenarnya gak ada niatan untuk menjurus ke arah rated M, mengingat saya tidak pernah bikin yang asem-asem dan tidak berani huehehe 8"""D /jangantimpuksaya

Dan maaf kalau chap ini pendek lagi, huhuhu saya sebenernya gak ada niat untuk ngelanjutin fict ini karena nyetuck dan tiba2 kena wb /puk saya juga payah dalam deskripsi jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau fictnya jadi rusak begini 8""")

Yak, semoga fict ini bisa menghibur (?)

Dan berkenan untuk review? ;"""3


End file.
